ReBoot: My Two Bobs
ReBoot: My Two Bobs is the second movie in the ReBoot series. It was aired in 2001 as a made-for-TV movie, and was broken down into four parts and each part was aired once a week. The first part of the movie aired on 9 November 2001, and the final part of the movie aired on 30 November 2001. The first movie is ReBoot: Daemon Rising The movie focuses on trying to figure out where the second Bob came from, the two Bobs trying to win Dot's heart, and the return of Megabyte. Also see: Episode List My Two Bobs The story opens with Dot, in civilian garb, walking into her Diner. Her entrance is greeted with the sounds of a live studio audience. In the background, Little Enzo is seen dragging Nibbles through the air. The audience 'boo's at Cecil's protestations, then laughs at Enzo's declaration, "Hey, it's Cecil, our foreign stereotype comic relief." Glitch Bob's entrance is greeted with silence, but Guardian Bob gets a roar of approval. They both vie for Dot's attention. "Oh, no! Two Bobs? How can this be?". Matrix and little Enzo both lean into the frame and chime in with "Don't ask us!" Cue sitcom music. Nine faces are shown: Glitch Bob, Dot and Guardian Bob in the middle row, little Enzo, AndrAIa and Matrix in the top row, and Phong, Nibbles and Frisket in the bottom row. Display title: My Two Bobs!. The sitcom image fades away to show Dot, lying on an analyst's couch in Phong's Office. She is trying sort out her feelings at the prospect of having two Bobs to decide between. When she refers to them as 'Bob' and 'Glitch-Bob', Phong remarks about the interesting choice of names. Dot tells Phong she doesn't know what he means. He tells her that he knows what she means, but the question is, does she. Dot looks unsure. Meanwhile, the two men in question are sitting at a table in Dot's Diner, trying to make small talk and get to know one another. Their almost identical personalities leads to the two of them talking at the same time. The existential discussion as to which one is a copy of the original is interrupted by an incoming Game. Over in Lost Angles, flashes of light illuminate Matrix, running and ducking from sniper fire. The attackers are Mainframe's CPU force. It appears that the adrenaline junkie has ordered this exercise to commence using live ammunition. This situation is "totally 8-bit". AndrAIa tries to calm the keyed-up fighter. She asks Matrix why he is doing this, he tells her it's training. AndrAIa explains to him their enemies are gone, they won, and can relax. Matrix is unsure what he should do now that there is no one to fight. Five combatants head for the incoming Game: Enzo, both Bobs, Matrix and AndrAIa. Matrix orders his younger self back, citing the unknown nature of Hex's change to Enzo's icon as the reason. Dot shows up and repeats that order. She also orders Glitch Bob to stand down; she is certain that he will once again be unable to reboot into Game mode. Dot orders send just Matrix and Guardian Bob into the Game, and of course, Frisket makes his own decision to join. Since Cecil refuses to serve Glitch Bob, AndrAIa escorts he and Enzo to Al's Diner on Level 31 to get an Energy Shake. The music coming out of the joint makes it sound like a disreputable road house. An "And" (ampersand) gets thrown out, with the sound of Al's Waiter gruffly saying, "And, stay out!" Without Glitch, Game stats inside the Cube will be hard to come by, but Matrix recognizes it as the dojo level of Patsu Heavy. But rebooting reveals a twist. Frisket, the big ferocious dog, turns into a cute little yellow and red creature with a lightning-bolt tail. He keeps going "Frisket, Frisket, Frisket-Chu!". Matrix turns into a flat, two dimensional monster trainer, and Bob turns into a baseball-sized dodecahedron. Matrix explains, "I keep you in that tiny container, and release you to fight for me." Bob echoes, "You keep creatures in cages, and release them just to fight?" Matrix says yeah. Bob tells him, "That is sick!" The User is a short guy with blond spiky hair. Matrix releases Bobzilla, a Godzilla-sized blue monster with Bob's face. The User's monsters attack Bobzilla with laser eyes and flame breath, Matrix, in return, orders Bobzilla to use his Atomic Nostril Blast. Bobzilla covers the other monsters in green snot. When the third monster attacks, Matrix suggests Bob use his Nuclear Bottom Burp. The approaching slug is reduced to particles from the big guy's flatulence. The Binomes that frequent Al's Place are a sorry lot. Many of them have drunk themselves into a stupor, and the ones still standing reminisce about the good old Viral days, back when the uniform brought respect. Glitch Bob's self respect is deflated a bit by the swishy waiter's talk of being a copy isn't so bad; just be true to yourself. Back in the Game, the User has 150 fighting monsters to the Mainframers' one. Bobzilla asks Matrix to help out, but the green guy says he can't; the rules are clear. Bob points out that Matrix is a renegade, he should cheat, right? What follows is an interminable sequence of Matrix flying through the air with his feet aimed at the User. Turns out this is a cheesy moving background powered by a boinging Frisket-Chu. Matrix finally gets in one good punch, but the User pops back with typical video-game fighting feints. The battle is cut short when Bobzilla stomps on the User. "You know Bob, I don't think you're supposed to do that." Dot's therapy sessions with Phong are not going well. The second Bob had messed up her plan. Glitch Bob invokes memories of the bad times, the horror of the recent battles. Guardian Bob brings back happy memories. She says it's like coming home. Life's a Glitch Dot is in a lab room talking to Welman, hoping that somewhere her father could see and recognize her. Phong tells her that with Hexadecimal gone, Welman has reverted to his Nibbles persona, but that recent events have proven their theories on nulls true. He reveals to her a plan to use a storage device to copy Game data to reverse the nullification process. Dot is hopeful for the plan, but lamented that it probably wouldn't help her father since he wasn't nullified by a Game. In front of Dot's Diner, Mike the TV is giving a newscast on recent events, specifically on Hexadecimal's sacrifice and asking the question of what exactly she did to Little Enzo’s icon. In the War Room, Dot is talking to Mouse about her dilemma with the two Bobs. Her big problem is that one Bob looks like the one she remembers, while 'Glitch-Bob' is different. Mouse asks about Phong's advice but Dot dismissed it as being too simple, ‘Follow your heart.’ Mouse agrees with Phong and tries to get her to just make a decision, but Dot is too preoccupied with the feelings of both of them. Phong is trying a new method of reversing nullification when 'Glitch-Bob' shows up. He wants Phong's help in separating himself from Glitch and they both admit that it has never been done before. Glitch-Bob is frustrated that he feels like an outcast because the other Bob looks like the original, and he is certain that Dot is more partial to the other Bob. By separating from Glitch he feels that it is his only chance to win Dot's affection. He wants access to the Archives to improvise some method to get the separation done, but Phong hesitates. He accuses Phong of believing he isn't the original, but Phong is able to avoid the question when an alarm goes off. The alarm is for a build-up of Game energy, and Phong is called away to use the data storage device in the Game. Matrix, Bob, AndrAIa, Hack and Slash are also on hand. Little Enzo, against everyone's wishes, slips into the Game as well. The Game is a new version of Rocky The Rabid Raccoon, where they instead have to face off against the raccoon as toys and other household items. Matrix becomes a Darth Vader-esque figure, Bob becomes a GI Joe, AndrAIa is a Barbie, Phong is a cup of yogurt, and Hack and Slash are pop cans. Enzo, despite everyone's fears about his changed icon, reboots normally into a marionette. Phong sets up the device and everyone prepares to confront the User. 'Glitch-Bob' discusses his situation with Mouse and tells her his idea to separate from Glitch. When he tells her that Phong didn't, or wouldn't, give him the password to the Archives, Mouse hacks into the storage facility for him. 'Glitch-Bob' sets to work. He tries a variety of tactics that end up doing absolutely nothing. Upon further research, he remembers the way Gigabyte was split, into Megabyte and Hexadecimal, when he split a portal. (Gigabyte) He decides to do the same thing. In the Game, things are hectic as everyone is working to keep Rocky from his goal of getting to the cookie jar. Little Enzo surprises everyone by roping Hack and Slash and using their carbonation to create a powerful rocket vehicle for himself, and effectively takes one of the User's lives. In the end, they all have to work together in a cartoon fashion, including using a thanksgiving turkey robot to finally beat the Game. 'Glitch-Bob' activates the portal generator in the Sub-Sphere and creates a portal that loops back to Mainframe. After entering, he uses the Glitch command ‘splitter’ and it backfires horribly, detonating the tear and 'Glitch-Bob' falls from the explosion encased in a hard black shell. Everyone runs to his side, but no one has a clue what happened to him. They call for the Guardian medical teams and AndrAIa attempts to pierce the shell with her claws, which doesn't work. Later, Turbo tries to comfort Dot with the fact that their best teams are working with 'Glitch-Bob'. 'Guardian-Bob' feels responsible for the actions of 'Glitch-Bob', and suggests he should stay at the Super Computer for a while. Dot stops him, admitting that she doesn't want him to leave her. She says she loves him and always did, and he returns the sentiment. They share several passionate kisses, and Bob asks Dot to marry him, which she accepts. The share one more kiss. Null Bot of the Bride Dot Matrix, AndrAIa and Mouse are preparing Dot's wedding dress for the wedding. Cecil comes by with Bob to point out that having the wedding in the war room is a horrible idea. He pushes them into having the ceremony in the Principal Office entrance hall. Bob and Dot thinks it might be a little too much, but Cecil insists. Meanwhile, in the Super Computer, Glitch Bob is in a critical condition losing energy fast. The Guardians keep trying, but there is nothing that can penetrate whatever is covering him. Everything the medical Guardians try damages equipment rather than freeing him. Back in Mainframe, Bob asks Matrix to be his "Best Sprite," but quickly changes it to Little Enzo when Dot asks Matrix to walk her down the aisle. Dot and Bob celebrate their bachelor and bachelorette parties, while Cecil decorates the Great Hall. After seeing the great things Cecil did to set up the hall, Bob and Cecil have a friendly moment with each other, nice, considering neither party particularly liked each other before. Little Enzo decides that Dot and his father has to be allowed to attend the wedding even if he is a mindless Null. When he opens the cage, Nibbles jumps out and Little Enzo accidentally grabs him, sending the code left in his icon by Hexadecimal into Nibbles, enabling him to talk, remembering he is Welman Matrix. Just before the wedding begins, Phong builds a robotic suit for Wellman to sit in as he takes his daughter down the aisle. Back in the Super Computer, Turbo says his goodbyes. Bob has a bizarre dream where he is confronted by a giant-sized Glitch. The missing Guardian Key Tools emerge from Bob and revive him along with an updated Glitch. The Guardians check him, but discover that his code doesn't match what they have on file, leading Turbo to believe that this Bob must be the copy. But just as Bob and Dot are about to kiss, the other Bob appears, adding confusion to everything. Bob asks Dot to take him back, but she tells him she's made a decision. Just as Bob is about to leave, Glitch flies toward the Bob Dot is marrying. "Then it's final." As Matrix said at that moment. As Phong begins to continue the service, Glitch starts spinning its screen and Bob screams out in pain. Glitch takes some code from this Bob and returns it to the first Bob, causing him to change appearance to the original Bob. The second Bob screams in pain as his form distorts, suddenly changing to reveal that he is actually Megabyte in disguise. Everyone is in shock, especially Dot. Megabyte has changed in appearance since he was taken to the Web. He seems disappointed that his "Charade is at an end". Bob clashes with Megabyte in a spectacular fight, while the wedding guests quickly try to evacuate the building. Amidst all the chaos, Dot stands motionless, in shock and disgust over what she almost did. Bob flings Megabyte out of the Principal Office, running after him close behind. The fight stalls long enough for Bob to ask why Megabyte did this, the virus responds, "It amused me". Throwing the city's defenders aside, he grabs Dot and gives her a kiss. Megabyte runs back into the building telling everyone to leave, but grabs little Specky. Bob and Matrix run after Megabyte, finding Specky under some rubble, silent and motionless. Dot mentions how she already saw Specky outside. Bob realizes that Megabyte has upgraded and now has Trojan Horse abilities, allowing him to take the shape and of any sprite or binome he wishes. As Specky comes to, Bob says that Megabyte has shifted again. Dot asks Bob what they are going to do, and he has no idea. Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus Mainframe's leaders are in the War Room at the Principal Office. They are watching a video of the wedding. They watch as Megabyte lifted Specky and copied his form, dropping the defenseless binome to the ground. It confirms Megabyte has trojan horse viral capacity. Turbo is on another VidWindow offering to send a viral incident team from the Super Computer. Bob tells him to keep his executioners where they are. Turbo doesn't care to change Megabyte like Bob does, but Bob argues that if they had deleted Hexadecimal the entire Net would have been destroyed by Daemon. He turns off Turbo's VidWindow saying they'll call if they need him. Bob surmises why Megabyte could survive the Web. When Megabyte crushed Glitch there was a momentary exchange of code between the Key Tool and the virus. When Megabyte was forced into the Web he had some guardian code to protect him. After he gained his new trojan horse abilities he used the code to look like Bob. Suddenly, Specky alerts them to a situation outside. A group of neo-viral binomes are trying to get passed the CPUs into the Principal Office. They are lead by Chauncy, Herr Doktor and Bunnyfoot. They're holding signs saying "THE VIRAL SKULL IS CALLING YOU!" and "BRING BACK MEGABYTE!". A CPU car quickly runs them off the Principal Office bridge and some binomes accidentally step on Herr Doktor's digits. VidWindows appear around the Principal Office with Mike the TV announcing Megabyte's return to the entire city. He tells them all to panic and trust no one, for he could be any of them. Bob determines that its actually Megabyte disguised as Mike trying to create chaos and panic. Matrix and Bob go out to find Dot. Phong opens VidWindows around the Principal Office to make a system wide announcement. "Due to some... circumstances, we are advising citizens to return to their homes, filelock doors and windows, and remain there until further notice. We apologize for any inconvenience but assure you that normal status will be resumed as soon as possible. There is no cause for alarm. Well, maybe a small cause for alarm. Just make sure you stay in pairs at all times and do not walk the city alone. Oh, and, uh, before I forget, here is an artist's impression of Megabyte's new form". The image on the VidWindows shifts to show a terrifying picture of Megabyte, claws out. The sounds of general panic are heard. "Please report any sightings of Megabyte to the authorities". Matrix and Bob find Dot at Floating Point Park with Mouse, Hack and Slash. Mouse is trying to cheer Dot up after her failed wedding. When Bob gets there, Dot is worried that it may be Megabyte in disguise again. Hack and Slash fly away, terrified that it may be their former viral master. Bob convinces Dot to work with him to catch Megabyte. At Al's Wait & Eat Herr Doktor and the rest of the neo-virals are brooding over their failed storm on the Principal Office. Mike comes up and starts making fun of them. When one of the former viral guards threatens him Mike turns into Megabyte. He orders them to surrender their PIDs showing that if they resist they will pay the price. He shoots tendrils out of his hands and hits Al's Waiter forcibly sucking out his PID. They all immediately offer up their icons. The doors of a CPU hangar open. Two large tanks and a set of flying cars lift off, escorting a vehicle with the Gateway Command mounted in its top. They fly out of the Principal Office. Bob and Matrix are sitting in a pair of cockpit chairs. After they clear the hangar and fly towards the Archives, several viral ABCs attack the escorts. Some are destroyed, the rest are damaged, crashing soon after. Two viral binomes break into the vehicle with the Gateway and find it is empty, being flown by remote. The viral ABC's tow the Gateway Command away from the Principal Office. Phong is curious where Megabyte got his ABC's, Mouse comments it didn't take the virus long to build an army again. Phong mentions it's just how Dot surmised and Mouse says now Megabyte has the Gateway Command. Dot smiles and asks, "Don't'cha love it when a plan comes together?" Down in the lower areas of Level 31 the ABCs are grounded in a ring around the Gateway command. Megabyte is standing before the empty ring. On the opposite side of the ramp Herr Doktor and Bunnyfoot are working at a control panel. Megabyte urges Herr Doktor to activate the Gateway quickly. The Gateway finally activates with a silver shimmer in the center. Herr Doktor targets the Super Computer. Megabyte takes one look at his small army and then steps through the Gateway. Then he comes out the back side, realizing the Gateway didn't transport him out of the system he yells at Herr Doktor for an explanation. Suddenly the back hatch of one of the ABC's opens, showing Bob, Matrix, AndrAIa, Frisket, and a CPU team. Matrix targets Megabyte, and a small fight ensues. The finally catch Megabyte in a small tear, Bob turns it into a portal to their prison. Inside the Principal Office prison Megabyte asks where the real Gateway is. Bob tells him it's in the safest place. Megabyte figures out the only safer place than the Archives is the Core Control Chamber. Megabyte asks if he'll be deleted and Bob tells him no, just a scan, he doesn't believe in deletion. Megabyte will be reprogrammed into a sprite. Megabyte hates the idea of not being a virus anymore, saying "And they call me a monster." When the scan is finished Bob checks the data. There's no information from the scan. Matrix makes him drop the firewall encasing Megabyte, grabbing the virus and ramming him into the wall. Megabyte shimmers and starts to break up. Bob realizes its an alias, like a hologram, the real Megabyte isn't there. Matrix asks where he is and the false Megabyte says, "Guess." Matrix shatters the alias. Bob quickly calls the War Room warning Dot that someone in the War Room is the real Megabyte. Frisket shakes, then turns into Megabyte, who quickly begins attacking everyone in the room. Using his tendrils he infects several CPU guards. Megabyte turns toward Hack, Slash, Dot, and Mouse. Dot looks toward Little Enzo screaming for her. Hack and Slash seize Dot by the arms and drag her back through a door, closing it behind them. Mouse draws her katana and cuts Megabyte's tendrils as they attack her, making him withdraw them in pain. AndrAIa and Mouse turn to run through the door, Megabyte shoots his tendrils at them again, Phong jumps in the way of the tendrils, he is hit instead and falls to the ground hard. He sees Welman carrying Enzo under one arm running out a door. The door begins to close, but two cables strike the doors, stopping them, and a third stabs the middle of Welman's mechanical suit and he drops Enzo. The suit turns viral blue. Hack and Slash drag Dot down a corridor. She fights them off. They panic and yell "What's the plan!" Dot yells, "Boys, shut up and let me think!" In another corridor, Mouse taps at a control panel. AndrAIa stands guard while she works. The screen continues to show "access denied". Matrix and Bob run down a corridor as Megabyte's voice comes over the intercom. Megabyte says, "Attention. As you are no doubt aware, the Principal Office is now under my complete control." The War Room is now blue, covered with snaky cables and viral CPU officer running panels. Little Enzo is being held there by his virally infected father. Megabyte, talking to the entire city via VidWindows, continues, "You're probably looking forward to one of my erudite speeches about me, Megaframe, the new viral dawn, et cetera et cetera. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. There is no grand scheme here. This is about revenge. Viruses are predatory by design, and it is time for me to follow my function. Prepare yourselves... for the hunt! Category:Films